Ilha Full Moon
by Rafa008
Summary: Cynthia, aos 12 anos, promete ajudar um garotinho de seus pesadelos causados por Darkay, ela parte para a Ilha Full Moon, batalha e acaba conhecendo um garoto chamado Lucian e os dois tem a oportunidade de ver a lendária Cresselia. 10 anos depois, após a batalha do Sky Pillar, Cynthia e Lucian se reencontram no mesmo lugar, já em seus postos da Elite 4. Música Someone like you.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **SnazzyShipper (Cynthia & Lucian)

**Música: **Someone like you-Adele

**Resumo: **Songfic. O tempo passou mas Cynthia ainda se lembra de como ele conheceu Cresselia e Lucian na ilha Full Moon.

**Ilha Full Moon**

_Eu ouvi dizer que você está estabilizado  
Que você encontrou uma garota e está casado agora  
Eu ouvi dizer que os seus sonhos se realizaram  
Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que eu não dei  
_

_Sinnoh, 10 anos atrás._

_Uma pequena garota de 12 anos estava na cidade de Canavale para visitar a grande biblioteca que havia lá. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros com presilhas pretas e amarelas dos lados, e olhos cinza. Ela, Cynthia, era uma nova treinadora de Celestic e amava Mitologia e História. Ao seu lado estava um Gible. Ela estava indo ler alguns livros quando viu uma mulher chorando em frente de uma casa. Ela então foi ate lá, preocupada._

_Cynthia-Você esta bem?_

_Mulher chorando-Oh querida, é o meu filho. Ele esta doente._

_Cynthia-Que triste... Mas porque a senhora não o leva ao hospital?_

_Mulher-Ele foi afetado por um dos pesadelos de Darkay. A única cura esta distante. Na ilha de Full Moon._

_Cynthia-Eu vou ajudar-la!_

_Velho amigo, por que você está tão tímido?  
Não é do seu feitio se refrear ou se esconder da luz_

_Mulher-Mas é muito perigoso, você é apenas uma jovem menina._

_Cynthia-Ta tudo bem, eu sou uma treinadora. Eu vou._

_Então a mulher a levou até um marinheiro, seu marido._

_Sailor-Eu vou te lavar ate a ilha Full Moon._

_Em algumas horas eles estavam ao lado de uma pequena ilha. Lá havia um bosque com varias flores coloridas e era quieto. _

_Sailor-Eu vou te esperar aqui, tome cuidado._

_Cynthia-Certo._

_Cynthia e seu Gible estavam andando no pequeno bosque e ela usava o mapa de seu Poketch e descobriu que estava perto do lugar onde encontraria o lendário pokemon. Mas então alguns Staraptors selvagens apareceram do céu e começaram a atacar._

_Cynthia-Vai Gible e Piplup! Puplup use o mist e Gible, sandstorm!_

_Cynthia não queria machucar-los, apenas distrair-los. Mas cada vez mais, mais Staraptors apareciam e começaram a atacar ela e seus pokemons, quando alguém ordenou:_

_Lucian-Girafarig, use sing!_

_Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidada  
Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar  
Eu tinha esperança de que você veria meu rosto  
E que você se lembraria  
De que pra mim não acabou  
_

_Então ele foi ate Cynthia e seus pokemons, abraçando-os para proteger-los da canção. Os pokemons selvagens caíram adormecidos e Cynthia, que estava envolta nos braços de Lucian abriu os olhos e viu o garoto, da mesma idade que ela, de cabelos e olhos roxos e óculos azuis claro. Ele sorriu gentilmente para a garota enquanto limpava uma sujeira do rosto dela._

_Lucian-Você esta bem?_

_Cynthia corando-S-sim. Obrigada por me salvar._

_Ela saiu de seus braços e levantou, devolvendo os pokemons as pokebolas._

_Cynthia-Qual é o seu nome?_

_Lucian-Eu me chamo Lucian, um treinador. E você?_

_Eles apertaram as mãos._

_Cynthia-Me chamo Cynthia, uma treinadora também. Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?_

_Lucian-Eu ouvi dizer sobre um poderoso e lendário pokemon psíquico que vivia aqui e eu vim para ver. Eu amo pokemons psíquicos. Mas e você?_

_Cynthia-Woooh, eu quase me esqueci! Eu preciso encontrar uma pena de Cresselia para curar um garotinho._

_Lucian-Eu vou te ajudar._

_Cynthia-Sério? Mas pode ser perigoso._

_Lucian sorriu._

_Lucian-Eu não posso deixar uma mulher em perigo._

_Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você  
Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês também  
Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro  
Vou lembrar de você dizer:  
"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"  
Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere, é  
_

_Eles andaram por algum tempo no bosque verde quando Cynthia viu no mapa a entrada do lugar em que Cresselia deveria estar._

_Cynthia-É aqui._

_Eles entraram em uma abertura e viram um claro e verde lugar, com varias flores ao redor. No centro estava um lindo e místico pokemon, rosa, dourado e lilás, com a cabeça em formato de lua._

_Cynthia e Lucian-Cresselia..._

_O lendário pokemon se assustou com os humanos e se preparava para ir embora quando Cynthia se aproximou._

_Cynthia-Por favor Cresselia, nós não queremos te machucar, eu só preciso de uma de suas penas para salvar uma criança. Por favor..._

_Cresselia estava brilhando e então sumiu, deixado uma de suas penas. Cynthia a guardou na bolsa. Ela olhou para Lucian e sorriu._

_Cynthia-Obrigada novamente, se você não tivesse me salvado, eu não poderia encontrar Cresselia e nem sua pena. Ela é linda, o pokemon._

_Ele sorriu para ela, pegando sua mão entre as suas._

_Lucian-Obrigado a você, eu pude ver o lendário pokemon, meu maior desejo. Agora tenho que ir._

_Cynthia-Eu tambem. Mas nos veremos outra vez._

_Ela tinha um doce sorriso no rosto, enquanto lhe dava um beijo na bochecha._

_Lucian-Definitivamente. Adeus._

_Cynthia-Tchau._

_Ele beijou seus loiros cabelos e então, desapareceu no bosque. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar, vendo o garoto ir, antes dela também, em sua própria jornada._

_"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"  
Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere, é  
_

_10 anos depois_

Cynthia estava sentada em uma pedra na ilha Full Moon, pensando no evento que aconteceu há 10 anos atrás. Em suas mãos estava um pedaço de pedra com o desenho de Mesprit, Uxie e Azelf. Era uma preciosa relíquia das ruínas de sua cidade, destruídas durante o confronto de sua avó com Cyrus. Agora a loira era a campeão da liga pokemon de Sinnoh, e estava perdida em pensamentos. As ruínas destruídas, a batalha contra Cyrus, Palkia e Dialga e... Lucian. O garoto que ela conheceu há 10 anos atrás e agora era um dos membros da Elite 4. Ele poderia ser o novo campeão, mas nunca mais a desafiou. Ele era poderoso e ela sabia disso desde que ele salvou sua vida. Claro que ela era poderosa também.

_Você saberia como o tempo voa  
Ontem foi o momento de nossas vidas_

_Nós nascemos e fomos criados numa neblina de verão  
Unidos pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória  
_

Lucian-Um doce pelos seus pensamentos Cynthia.

A mulher loira olhou para o homem de cabelos e olhos roxos, que sorria, enquanto se aproximava. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, dando-lhe um olá.

Cynthia-Oi Lucian, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Lucian-Eu adivinhei que você estaria aqui, e estou certo.

Cynthia-Sim, você esta certo.

Lucian suspirou, olhando para a pedra nas mãos dela e ele segurou a mão dela, firme.

Lucian-Cynthia, eu sinto que você esta triste desde a batalha no Sky Pillar.

Cynthia-Muitas coisas para pensar, Lucian.

Ela olhou para cima, vendo as folhagens verdes com flores vermelhas, amarelas e brancas e Lucian encostou a cabeça dela em seu ombro, beijando sua cabeça loira.

Cynthia-Você sempre sabe como eu me sinto. Por quê?

_Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidada  
Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar  
Eu esperava que você veria meu rosto  
E que você se lembraria  
De que pra mim não acabou  
_

Lucian-Porque eu gosto de você da mesma maneira que você gosta de mim.

Cynthia-Você esta certo.

Ela o beijou gentilmente e os lábios de Lucian e quando eles se separaram, ela bagunçou os cabelos dele delicadamente.

Lucian-Todas as ruínas estão sendo reconstruídas. Não se preocupe, você esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Você é maravilhosa.

Cynthia-Eu sei. Obrigada por me animar Lucian.

Lucian-Claro, somos amigos, certo?

Ela sorriu docemente, ambos de mãos dadas, firmes.

Cynthia-Certo.

_Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você  
Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês também  
Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro_

_Vou lembrar de você dizer:  
"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"  
_


End file.
